How can this be?
by Rainy Little Ghost
Summary: Team 7 is headed to Ichiraku for a nice bowl of ramen...or not.Now with Editing from Lyht.


Hehehehe...I had this idea when I was hungry, and I really wanted ramen. REAL bad. Me and my sis, Lyht, decided to compete to see who's is better. No flamey?

**Summary:** Team 7 takes a trip to ichiraku for some nice ramen...or not?

**A/N: from Lyht: I did some editing on this for more paragraph breaks but I didn't edit any spelling. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto skipped happily down the streets of Konoha, acting like a giddy Sasuke fangirl. Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind him, amused at his behavior, though it was normal. It just never got old. Everyone in the entire village recognized his hyper, skippidy-doo-dah behavior, and they knew...Team 7 was headed for Ichiraku. Sasuke smirked at Sakura who laughed like a donkey with 27 legs on crack. This tiny act of Sasuke showing his feelings for Sakura went unnoticed by both Sakura and Naruto. The truth was that Sasuke was deeply in love with Sakura. He just wasn't ready to tell the world yet.

Naruto, being a dumbass, was not looking where he was going, and ran straight into Kakashi. He fell back in slow-motion and hit the ground with a sickening THUD. Kakashi just looked at his former pupil with innocence, and half-snarled "Can I HELP you!?"

naruto, scared shitless by his former sensei's tone, instantly understood what he had done. His eyes went all buggy as Kakashi's favorite, ever-famous novel was knocked into a pile of dog shit. At first, Kakashi didn't realize what it had landed in, but when he leaned to pick it up, he practically cried. Naruto stood up, ogling at the orange book that now had dog poo seeping in between the pages. kakashi switched his attention to Naruto, on the verge of tears.

"That book was autographed by Jiraiya himself...how DARE you knock my precious Icha Icha into a pile of dump!!" Kakashi, quite suddenly, jumped up and performed hand signs so fast, no one knew he did any but him. He slid under Naruto's legs, swiveling until he was knealing on one knee, and held his hands in the tiger sign. He yelled to the world, "1000 YEARS OF DEATH!!" Naruto was sent flying in the other direction of Ichiraku. Kakashi picked up his precious book, did his best to clean it, and ran off to the hell hole he calls his home.

Sakura was actually glad that Naruto was keeping his promise. She made him swear that he would SHUT THE HELL UP until they made it to Ichiraku. Surprisingly, he hadn't said a single word since then. Sasuke noticed this too, but he thought it was just from his encounter with kakashi. For one, his ass probably hurt like hell. Also, they were much farther from Ichiraku than they had hoped, and Naruto was getting hungrier by the second. By the time they got to Ichiraku, it was already 3 o 'clock, as they started at one. Naruto hurriedly slif into his normal seat, as Sasuke and Sakura sat beside him. naruto shouted, "HEY, GIMME A BOWL OF PORK RAMEN, PLEASE!!" The old man running the small ramen stand smiled at his excitement, and immediately turned to make the ramen.

The old man stopped dead when he entered the tiny kitchen. He started to sweat, knowing that this news would break Naruto's heart. He turned to naruto, and began to stutter, "N-naruto...um...I-I hate to say this, b-but...uh..." he struggled to say to say those last four words that he knew would kill his hyper blond customer, but he finally chokes them out, "There's No more ramen."

Sasuke and Sakura gasped when they heard the terrifying news, and turned to Naruto who seemd to be taking it quite well. Little did they know, Naruto wasn't even listening to a word the old man had said.

Sakura just stared and said "Did you hear him...!?"

Naruto awoke from his trance and said, "No, what?"

Sasuke had always wanted to say this, and putting on a fake sorrowful face, he said, "...There's no more Ramen." The ignorant blond's eyes seemd to dislocate when he heard these same four words. His head suddenly crashed onto the table, shaking the chopsticks and bowls of people who got there earlier. Then he raised his head, stood from his stool, walked out from the awning and got on his knees, screaming "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

* * *

**hehe what did you think? I thought it was ok...whoever gets the most reviews wins this competition!! woot! ok bye. First fic!!**


End file.
